


Surgeon Charged with Criminally Negligent Homicide After Child’s Death

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, news article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: A Surgeon in Detroit has been arrested and charged with homicide after a boy dies in his care.





	Surgeon Charged with Criminally Negligent Homicide After Child’s Death

February 2, 2036 8:34am

DETROIT — A surgeon in University of Michigan Hospital in Detroit is being charged in the death of a 6-year-old boy in his care that failed to receive emergency treatment.

 

Forty-eight-year-old Dr. Alexander Odensson was found to be under the influence of the street-drug known as red ice while on shift on the hospital campus and is being charged with possession of a controlled substance, medical negligence, and criminally negligent homicide, among other charges.

 

The boy and his father were life-flighted to the hospital after a disastrous car accident involving a semi-truck. The boy was admitted to the hospital in critical condition but passed away after emergency surgery had to be administered by an unsupervised surgical assistance android, which is scheduled for decommission once the investigation is concluded. The father was treated for serious injuries and later released, and is said to be home recovering.

 

Cyberlife’s representative sent us a statement saying, “our thoughts and prayers are with this family during this horrific loss. We are taking active measures to make sure that our androids are operating in perfect form to insure the best performance no matter their function.”

 

The hospital also held a press conference today where the Chief Surgeon, Dr. D’Anica Baker, said, “we’ve taken this situation extremely seriously. There is absolutely no excuse for the suffering and loss that Dr. Odensson has caused this family. We are currently having all of our androids thoroughly examined, and taking active steps to make sure that none of our staff has been afflicted by this addiction. We’re cooperating fully with authorities to make sure that Dr. Odensson is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and will continue to commit to excellent service and care for our patients. None of you deserve less than the very best we can offer.”

 

The boy’s father declined to comment.

 

If convicted, Odensson faces having his license to practice medicine removed, fines up to $100,000, and 25-50 years in prison.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is different. thanks for getting through this!  
> I wrote a fake news article based on people that dont exist but i hurt anyway.  
> let me know what you thought about that and what other kinds of news articles or press releases from within cannon would be interesting to see. i might make this a series, i need to get good at AP format anyways 😅 pls tell me if you see typos, seriously! 
> 
> y’all rock,  
> <3 Daisy


End file.
